Band on the Run
"Band on the Run" is the eighth episode of season two of Boy Meets World, and the 30th episode overall. It first aired on November 11, 1994. The episode was written by Mark Blutman & Howard Busgang and was directed by David Trainer. Plot After continuously failing to get a date for an upcoming dance, Cory mopes around with Shawn at Chubbie's. While he rants about it, a guy shows up and asks them to watch his guitar for a little bit. They agree, and a couple of girls soon appear, impressed that Cory and Shawn apparently have a band. Fortunately for them, when the real musician picks up his guitar, the girls just assume he's their roadie. They decide that they have to milk this technique as much as possible, and hold tryouts for their new "band." Quite a few people show up, including one really talented guitar player that they quickly send away, knowing that he'd make them look bad. They decide on accepting a guy named Thor who can do nothing but pose, and another guy who poses while sticking out his tongue. Before they leave, Cory makes certain they know the band's credo: We never, ever play a note. However, when Mr. Feeny announces that the Demon Seeds, the band supposed to play at the dance, has pulled out, Cory's adoring fans convince Feeny to let his band play instead. Later, Cory admits that he signed papers, causing their new band members to abandon them, so Cory gets some real band to play with them at the dance. However, when he tells them that they won't be paid, they leave Cory and Shawn to face the school dance. As expected, they play horribly and are booed by everyone. In a last resort, Cory tries to play the name game, which causes everyone to leave. Mr. Turner notes that he'd understand if they didn't show up for school the next day, and even Feeny bursts out laughing while trying to give them advice. But then, Topanga shows up saying that she thought Cory looked cute and asks him to dance. She turns on the taped music Feeny originally intended to play, revealing a dorky rendition of the name game, featuring the name "George Feeny." Meanwhile, Cory's fake band has reminded Alan of the band he used to be in: The Tongues. Wanting to revisit his treasured memories, he buys audio equipment and invites everyone back for a reunion. However, much to his dismay, his old band mates have grown old, and they talk about life insurance and cheating on diets. Alan still convinces them to play a song, but while everyone else has talent, he realizes he has lost the little talent he used to have. He feels depressed until Amy informs him that she never cared about how good he was, and that she liked him for himself. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast Trivia *The senior who hands Cory his guitar is played by Adam Scott, who also portrayed Griff Hawkins. *The episode's name is a parody of Paul McCartney's song "Band on the Run". *Monkees member and former "The Monkees" and "Hey Hey It's The Monkees" star Micky Dolenz guest stars as Norm. *Cory names their band the Exits after looking around at various signs. *The following characters show up at band audition: **Chanting monks. **Long-haired guy who drums on everything in the room. **A guy playing a horn, singing, "My mama left me before I was born." **An accordion guy singing the same song. **A guy who plays the electric guitar really well. **Thor, a guy who just poses. **A guy who just poses and sticks his tongue out. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 2